


我们所不恨的，也不怀爱意

by bigoilfish



Series: 死神豆腐短篇合集 [2]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigoilfish/pseuds/bigoilfish
Summary: 全篇清水，是脑补出来的豆腐心理活动死神沦为工具人(鬼)
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth), Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Series: 死神豆腐短篇合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566172
Kudos: 1





	我们所不恨的，也不怀爱意

鲁道夫在死后体验了一把死神的日常——虽然他只是跟随死神的一个灵魂。用人类的说法讲，他是一个幽灵。  
不过没有什么恐怖故事，他也不用在人世间游荡。死神不受时间拘束，一个响指就能回归永恒——或者说虚无——对于人类而言这二者并无区别。即使鲁道夫已经是个鬼了，他总归还是人的灵魂。

1898年的秋天，鲁道夫和死神出现在了日内瓦。此时距离鲁道夫的去世已经过去了九年。  
他看到了伊丽莎白，如果不是非人状态，他大概认不出这是自己的母亲——曾经她引以为傲的盈盈一握的纤腰如今就像风中的枯枝一样脆弱又衰败，皱纹也在她往日以鲜牛肉冰敷的脸上肆意蔓延——这样的一个人，就算鲁契尼不来刺杀，也活不过几年了。  
其实在鲁道夫死后，伊丽莎白呼唤过死神。她求他带她走，离开让她痛苦不堪的世界，死神拒绝了。当时的鲁道夫看着，只觉得爽快——心底的一点点心痛被他刻意无视。而如今重见伊丽莎白，这隐秘的痛楚毫不留情地卷土重来。太痛了，痛得鲁道夫想再对着自己脑袋开一枪。自己和母亲，不过是一样的人罢了。被希望抛弃，从此落入死亡手里。是他，生生让伊丽莎白捱了这九年。鲁道夫甚至对死神也生出恨意来——这无尽的折磨，他早就知道，却不置一词。所谓死神，也只是命运的帮凶罢了！  
在自杀之后，鲁道夫再没体会到过情绪——伴随永恒的是无尽的混沌，时间消失之后，思维、逻辑和感情也随之消失——现在熟悉又陌生的心痛几乎洞穿了他。他看向死神，他说:“我放弃，我不等了。”  
死神楞了一下，似乎踌躇了几秒:“马上就好了。你会得到你想要的。”


End file.
